High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within the data networks, network devices such as switching devices direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. Improvements in packet handling, including improvements in deadline aware end-to-end flow management, will further enhance performance of data networks.